This invention relates to a pitless adapter assembly. A pitless adapter is a unit designed to permit water service pipes to pass through the wall of a well-casing below the frost line to prevent entrance of contaminants, to prevent freezing of water in the pipes, and to provide full access to the water system components within the well. Pitless adapters hang the well pump from a hole drilled in the well-casing. The hole drilled in the well casing both holds up the weight of the pump and the supply pipe and water from the pump, and allows the pumped water to exit through the casing wall. Existing products require multiple attachments to be furnished as separate items when using plastic pipe for installing a pitless adapter. The majority of submersible well pumps are now installed with plastic pipe. This requires separate fittings not furnished as a package with existing products. Plastic pipe facilitates pump installation and removal because of its flexibility and does not require extending the pipe vertically thereby creating a dangerous situation, especially when the well may be hundreds of feet deep.
Even though plastic pipe is now the preferred installation method, a potential exists for the pipe coming off of the adapter. Should this occur, the well can be rendered unusable and non-repairable. The assembly disclosed and claimed herein provides a compact, ready-to-install unit which includes integral plastic pipe barbs and protected safety cable attachment device. In addition, the invention also includes a streamlined, curved internal shape which reduces water turbulence and increases flow.